


Retelling

by Solemini (CyanHorne)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanHorne/pseuds/Solemini
Summary: "Once upon a time, there were heroes..."





	

“Once upon a time, there were heroes – a family, as you know, of blood and choice and daring. They were a noble angel and a wild princess; a mighty giant and a witty bard. There was an archer of great skill, with her loyal bear at her side, and her brother, the harried champion of a shadowed god. And, last but not least, there was a humble tinker, who was secretly a handsome prince in disguise. 

"For years, this band traveled together to all corners of the realm, battling monsters and demons and dragons and beasts. Always, when the battles came to an end, they stood victorious, stronger together than they could ever be alone.

"In time, through all their adventures, the archer and the tinker fell in love. But neither dared reveal what was in their hearts.”

 

_“But why, mommy, why??”_

“Because, my darling, when one is in love it makes you see your beloved in all their golden potential, even when all they see of themselves is flaws. So when she looked at him, the archer saw only her kind, noble, clever prince; and when he looked at her, the tinker saw only the strong, radiant and all-loving hunter. But when each looked to themselves, they would see only a poor, bloodied archer and the broken tinker who once did her harm. Thus, neither believed themselves worthy of their love. And so they stayed together but apart, never speaking what they both felt so deeply. "

 

"Then, one day, the unthinkable happened: a battle was lost. 

"The tinker fell, cursed by a demon and an evil witch to sleep for all time. The wicked spell lodged deep in his heart, and it would take a miracle to set him free. 

"The heroes rushed him home and begged the angel’s goddess for help. Such miracles require offerings, and so the angel offered up her faith in song and the princess gave her friendship on the champion’s black wings.

"And the archer, the archer gave her heart – a treasure coveted by mortals, gods, and fey – to replace that which the spell had broken. But she feared that it wouldn’t be enough, for of course she knew, as no one else could, that the heart belonged to him all along.

"So, she added a kiss…”

…

 

_“Ewwww!!”_

_(giggling)_

_“Bleh! Mushy stuff!”_

 

”…and it was True Love’s kiss. And that was miracle enough to break the spell.

“The tinkering prince woke and, for the first time, he and his archer saw in each other’s eyes a flicker of what the other saw in them. And though neither could see that beauty in themselves just yet, they knew that, together, they grow closer to that golden potential than they could ever reach alone.

"So they went into the woods, and confessed their love. And from then on, they lived happily ever after.”

 

_“…at least until the next time the world ended.”_

_“Da~ad!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, cute fluff written on a whim for the CR Discord, originally posted to my tumblr, and now here for archival purposes.  
> Come find me for more nonsense and a lot of reblogging @ soleminisanction.tumblr.com


End file.
